The Warmest Rain
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: "Aku akan di sini kapanpun kau mau, aku juga akan merekammu selama di sini, aku akan megabadikan perjuanganmu melawan semua ini, akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang kuat dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan mereka para fansmu!"
1. Chapter 1

Suasana Stadium Konoha saat itu sedang sangat ramai karena konser tunggal yang diadakan di sana, konser terakhir seorang penyanyi solo Yamanaka Ino yang akan segera pensiun dari dunia hiburan. Bukan karena usia yang tidak memungkinkan, sungguh Yamanaka Ino tidak setua itu dia bahkan baru berusia 16 tahun saat ini, semua orang juga menanyakan kenapa dia sampai hati meninggalkan dunia hiburan di saat popularitasnya sedang memuncak seperti itu. Namun alasan yang dia berikan saat ini adalah karena dia ingin menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai siswi SMA biasa, padahal banyak sekali siswi seumurannya yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan popularitas seperti Ino, namun gadis itu justru melepaskannya begitu saja, entah alasannya itu benar atau tidak yang jelas keputusannya untuk mundur sudah final.

**The Warmest Rain**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"_**Aku ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, agar aku bisa dikenang saat takdir membawaku pergi."**_

**The Warmest Rain by Yuzumi Haruka**

"Hei, kemarin kau lihat konsernya Ino-chan nggak? Keren banget lho, sayang itu yang terakhir…"

"Iya, dia hebat bisa memberikan perform penutup dengan begitu indah!"

"Aaaah seandainya dia nggak memutuskan pensiun secepat itu ya?"

"Iya, nanti kita harus tanya padanya kenapa mau mundur secepat itu, kan sayang sekali padahal lagu-lagunya bagus dan bermakna dalam!"

Komentar-komentar tentang mundurnya Ino dari dunia hiburan pun kini tengah dibicarakan oleh para siswa siswi Konoha Gakuen di mana Ino menuntut ilmu saat ini, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teman-teman Ino, memang gadis itu mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang lain, bahkan teman-teman Ino terkadang tak menyadari kalau Ino itu adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, mereka bergaul dengan gadis itu selayaknya teman biasa meskipun terkadang mereka juga suka mengagumi Ino dan mungkin ada juga yang iri dengan gadis itu karena kesuksesannya.

Srek!

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ino-chan, ohayou!" sapa teman-temannya yang kini menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kalian sedang asyik bergosip ya? Jahatnya, aku nggak diajak!" keluh Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"Hahaha…ayolah Ino-chan, masa' kami mengajakmu saat sedang membicarakan dirimu?" kekeh seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Oh, kalian menggosipkan aku?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bego deh Ino! Kau sendiri pasti tahu kan bagaimana hebohnya berita pensiunnya dirimu dari dunia hiburan?" sela Tenten sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau hutang cerita pada kami lho mengenai keputusanmu itu! Padahal kau kan sedang tenar-tenarnya!" gerutu Shion sambil merangkul pundak Ino yang kini hanya menunjukkan cengiran canggungya.

"Aduh-aduh…kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi siswi SMA biasa, aku tidak mau tiap hari harus berlarian dikejar-kejar fans setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah." Kata Ino dengan narsisnya hingga membuat teman-temannya mencibir main-main.

"Iya-iya nona selebritis, kau memang populer jadi tidak heran kalau kau kerepotan mengurusi fans-fansmu yang berjibun itu!" kata Sakura sambil melirik Ino dengan sebelah matanya.

"Hahaha Sakura kau memang paling mengerti aku hihihi…"

Srek!

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, dan membuat suasana kelas hening sesaat ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bertato kanji ai masuk ke dalam kelas dalam diam, tak ada sapaan yang dia lotarkan pada penghuni kelas seperti yang di lakukan Ino tadi, hanya keheningan yang mengantarkan langkah pemuda itu ke bangkunya di pojok belakang kelas.

"Gaara-kun itu seram ya? Dia penyendiri sekali, banyak lho gosip yang tidak enak tentangnya." Bisik Sakura pada teman-temannya yang lain, dan mereka pun kembali bergosip dengan topik tentang Gaara, sedangkan Ino hanya diam menatap sosok Gaara yang kini melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela, dia bahkan tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya saat ini.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino saat merasa dirinya diperhatikan, dan kedua mata emeraldnya kini bertemu dengan aquamarine Ino, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Ino saat Gaara membalas tatapannya, namun pemuda itu bukannya membalas senyuman itu tapi malah kembali melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela seolah dia tak pernah medapati apapun di dalam kelas yang riuh itu.

"Ino, hei Ino!" Ino terkesiap saat merasakan tepukan cukup keras di pundaknya.

"Eh? Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Ino setengah linglung.

"Kamu melamun ya? Padahal kami sedang membicarakan hal serius!" gerutu Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada tanda kesal.

"Ah maaf aku nggak dengar hehehe…" kata Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oi kau tadi memperhatikan Gaara ya? Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, katanya dia bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan tatapannya lho!" kata Tenten dengan muka serius.

"He? Jangan bercanda ah! Mana ada orang yang bisa membunuh orang Cuma dengan tatapan? Hahaha kau mengada-ada Ten!" Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten yang tidak masuk akal itu. Sedangkan Gaara yang kelihatannya diam saja tapi dia tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di depan sana, namun dia tak mau ambil pusing tentang gosip ganjil itu.

"Kau ini dikasih tahu malah dikira main-main! Dia itu katanya pimpinan geng berandalan yang suka mangkal di dekat stasiun lho, katanya ada yang melihatnya sedang ngumpul dengan geng motor!" kata Shion terlihat meyakinkan.

"Wah apa benar? Meskipun aku suka bergosip tapi untuk yang satu ini sepertinya aku tidak percaya hihihi…" Ino malah terkikik geli karena gosip-gosip aneh dari teman-temannya itu. Entah kenapa dia bisa tidak mempercayai gosip miring tentang Gaara, padahal dia sendiri tak pernah sekalipun bicara dengan pemuda itu.

Ino kembali mengarahkan kedua matanya pada sosok Gaara yang masih diam di bangkunya, namun kini sebuah kamera digital tengah berada dalam genggamannya, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah melihat isi kamera itu, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang terfokus pada layar kamera. Tanpa Ino sadari seulas senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya saat melihat Gaara yang begitu tenang menghadapi berbagai gosip miring tentang dirinya, Ino sangat yakin kalau Gaara tak mungkin tidak tahu mengenai gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya itu, dan entah kenapa Ino ingin sekali membuktikan pada teman-temannya kalau Gaara tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

**=The Warmest Rain=**

Cklik!

Gaara menatap hasil jepretannya setelah mengkap gambar langit siang itu, tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari pemuda itu saat melihat gambar di layar kameranya, namun pemuda itu tetap kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memotret langit. Saat itu Gaara berada di atap sekolah, biasanya jam-jam istirahat seperti itu dia memang suka berada di atap untuk memotret langit dengan kameranya.

"Hm…langitnya cerah ya?" Gaara berjenggit sekilas saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya,pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dia kenal sebagai Ino Yamanaka tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menilik layar kameranya.

"Kau suka sekali memotret langit ya?" tanya Ino sambil menelengkan kepalanya menatap Gaara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Gaara yang langsung menjaga jarak dari Ino.

"Menurutmu apa yang menarik dari pemandangan langit?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya tak memperdulikan nada ketus Gaara barusan dan malah kembali mendekati Gaara yang tadi sudah menjaga jarak hingga membuat pemuda itu melirik kesal padanya.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku tidak suka diganggu!" kata Gaara lebih ketus dari yang tadi.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak menyangkal gosip miring tentangmu itu? Yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar kan?" sepertinya urat sensitif Ino sudah putus saat ini, buktinya dia tak mengindahkan aura pengusiran dari Gaara, malah semakin mengoceh menanyakan hal-hal yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Hn? Kenapa diam saja Gaara-kun? Kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku lho!" Ino kembali menelengkan kepalanya menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat bingung mau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa? Dan pada akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dia tahu betul tipe seperti Ino itu bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk diusir.

"Kau suka sekali membawa kamera digital kemana-mana ya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn." Hanya itu lah jawaban Gaara yang dia gumamkan sambil kembali memotret langit.

"Ah, akhirnya kau menjawabku juga Gaara-kun hehehe…" Ino menunjukkan cengiran kemenangannya, sedangkan Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus ke layar kamera.

"Jadi menurutmu, apa yang membuat langit begitu menarik untuk dipotret?" Ino kembali mendekat ke arah Gaara dan menilik layar kamera yang diarahkan pemuda itu ke atas, di mana objeknya berada.

"Karena langit selalu menyajikan pemandangan yang berbeda-beda setiap detiknya." Ino menoleh dan menatap Gaara dalam diam, itu adalah jawaban terpanjang dari Gaara selama dia bertanya hal-hal tidak penting pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek kamera di atas sana.

"Gaara-kun, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Ino dengan nada lebih serius dari ucapan-ucapan sebelumnya, dan itu membuat perhatian Gaara teralih padanya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita jadi musuh?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya namun membuat Ino terdiam dan melebarkan matanya.

"A…itu…kurasa kita memang tak pernah bermusuhan hehehe…" kini Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda salah tingkah, Gaara meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali menekuni kameranya.

"Dasar aneh!" gumam Gaara yang tak dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"Ah ya Gaara-kun, memangnya kau tidak merasa jengah dengan gosip-gosip miring tentangmu itu? Kau bisa meluruskannya kan?" tanya Ino yang kini bersandar di pagar kawat di pinggir atap.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu, sudah terlalu biasa!" kata Gaara yang kini mulai melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"Tapi kau tidak seperti yang mereka bilang kan?" tanya Ino lagi yang membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Gaara penuh misteri.

"Hm…feelingku mengatakan kalau kau ini orang baik." Kata Ino dengan pose seolah sedang memecahkan kasus tersulit di dunia.

"Kenapa begitu?" kini Gaara ikut bersandar di pagar kawat sambil menanti jawaban Ino.

"Karena kau mau menjadi teman ngobrolku siang ini." Kata Ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Hanya karena itu saja tidak bisa membuktikan orang itu baik atau tidak!" kata Gaara setengah bergumam karena lagi-lagi dia kembali fokus pada layar kameranya.

"Tapi feelingku tidak pernah salah lho!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat mengatakan itu, namun Gaara seolah tak terpegaruh dengan kediapan mata Ino, dia kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke atas untuk mengambil gambar langit lagi.

"Hmmm….kau benar-benar suka memotret langit ya? Kenapa tidak mencoba memotret manusia?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak suka!" lagi-lagi Gaara menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu potret aku saja! Kau juga bisa merekam video tentangku, jarang-jarang kan ada kesempatan merekam selebritis tanpa bayar? Hihihi…"

"Kau lupa kalau kau sudah bukan selebritis lagi." Kata Gaara langsung yang membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh iya ya, aku kan sudah pensiun hihihi…" kini Ino menggaruk tengkuknya tanda malu.

"Tapi jiwa narsismu rupanya tetap melakat pada dirimu." Kata Gaara yang entah kenapa kini mulai mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Ino yang masih bersandar di pagar kawat.

Ino menatap Gaara dalam diam, dan kedua matanya tertuju pada lensa kamera Gaara yang megarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau rekam Gaara-kun? Bukankah kau tidak mau merekam atau memotret manusia? hihihi…kau sudah melanggar ketentuanmu lho hahaha…" Ino tertawa lebar mengejek Gaara yang sudah melanggar ketentuannya sendiri.

"Biar kutegaskan! Aku tidak mau memotret atau merekam hal yang kubenci!" kata Gaara yang masih mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada sosok Ino dengan tawa riangnya di depan sana.

"Wah senangnya, berarti kau tidak membenciku ya?" tanya Ino masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Gaara datar, namun mode video kameranya tetap menyala dan menyorot ke satu titik di mana Ino berada.

"Arigatou ne Gaara-kun!" kata Ino dengan riangnya, angin lembut menyibakkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang kemudian menutupi sebagian wajah Ino. Gaara tertegun saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari ekspresi Ino, namun dia belum tahu di mana letak keganjilan itu sehingga dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil masih mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Ino.

**=oooooo=**

"Kakashi-san, memangnya apa lagi yang mau kita cari tentang Yamanaka Ino? Bukankah dia sudah pensiun?" Tanya seorang pria yang tengah mengikuti langkah pria lain di depannya.

"Aku hanya masih penasaran dengan kebenaran di balik mundurnya dia dari dunia entertain, aku rasa masih ada sesuatu yang belum sampai ke permukaan, jika kita menemukannya pasti akan menjadi berita besar!" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai.

"Jika kabar yang kudengar samar-samar kemarin terbukti, rating TV kita pasti akan naik." Lanjut pria itu yang membuat temannya mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Kabar tentang apa Kakashi-san?" Tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Tentang seorang artis muda yang menderita penyakit mematikan." Jawab Kakashi yang kini membuat rekannya tertegun.

**=oooooo=**

Ino duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil melihat teman-temannya bertanding. jam terakhir hari itu adalah olahraga, karena kebetulan guru pembimbingnya sedang ijin, akirnya siswa kelasnya memutuskan untuk bermain basket.

Kedua mata aquamarine Ino bergulir ke arah piggir lapangan di sisi lain, dia melihat Gaara tengah bermain sendiri dengan bola basket di tanganya, berkali-kali pemuda itu berhasil memasukkan bola dari daerah three point dan itu membuat Ino menatap kagum padanya.

"_Kenapa dia tidak ikut main saja?"_ pikir Ino yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Gaara.

"Hei Ino! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Sakura saat melihat Ino beranjak.

"Mau mencarikan teman untuk seseorang!" kata Ino dengan senyum penuh misterinya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa beradu pandang dengan tenten dan Shion di sampingnya, tanda kalau mereka sama-sama bingung dengan maksud ucapan Ino itu, namun kebingungan mereka terjawab dengan melihat siapa yang Ino dekati sat ini, dan ekspresi bingung mereka berganti menjadi ekspresi shock.

"_Ino…kau cari mati ya?"_ batin mereka frustasi, sedangkan Ino saat ini sudah berada di samping Gaara.

"Yo Gaara-kun!" sapa Ino sambil menepuk punggung Gaara hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjungkal karena serangan mendadak Ino, bahkan bola di tanganya pun sudah lepas dan menantul ke arah luar lapangan. Gaara melirik Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya yang kata orang bisa menjadi senjata pembunuh, tapi nyatanya Ino tidak mati saat ini.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" desis Gaara yang sepertinya tak suka kegiatannya diganggu.

"Aku hanya menyapamu." Jawab Ino enteng, sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kemudian beranjak menghampiri bolanya yang menggelinding ke pojok lapangan, rupanya dia menyerah dengan sikap Ino yang seolah tidak perduli dengan apapun tindakan pengusiran Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak main dengan yang lain?" tanya Ino saat Gaara sudah kembali ke sisinya, atau lebih tepatnya kembali ke depan ring.

"Kulihat kau cukup hebat dalam permainan ini, taidakkah kau ingin main dalam pertandingan basket bersama teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Ino lagi, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam sambil kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring seolah tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Ino.

"Hei Gaara, kurasa bermain dengan teman lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain sendiri lho!" Ino masih saja bicara, sementara Gaara masih sibuk dengan self gamenya.

Ino menengok wajah Gaara yang sedang mendrible bola sambil menatap ke arah ring di depan sana, dan ide brilian pun muncul di benak Ino, gadis itu kini berbalik ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan sebelah dan itu membuat Gaara menghela nafas lega, namun tindakan Ino berikutnya sukses membuat Gaara kembali menahan nafas kerena shock.

"Oi minna! Gaara mau ikut main basket, boleh kan?" seru Ino pada sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bermain basket, dan seruan Ino itu membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti bahkan lapangan indoor itu menjadi hening sesaat begitu mereka mencerna ucapan Ino barusan.

Greb!

Gaara langsung mencengkram puncak kepala Ino dan memutarnya hingga Ino kembali menghadap padanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan hn?" desis Gaara dengan nada horror dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku cuma mau mencarikan teman main untukmu kok!" kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Gaara kembali mendesis dan kini mendekatkan wajah horornya ke arah Ino.

"Tidak, aku masih waras kok!" jawab Ino dengan masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ano…kalau tidak keberatan…Gaara-san boleh kok ikut main!" kata seorang pemuda dari lapangan sebelah, dan itu membuat Ino dan Gaara menengok ke arahnya dengan kedua mata membulat karena shock tak menyangka mereka akan menerima Gaara bergabung.

"Um…ku lihat Gaara-san sangat hebat saat memasukkan bola three pointer." Kata pemuda lainnya.

"Sebenarnya…kami sudah lama ingin mengajak Gaara-san main, tapi…kami tidak berani mengatakannya." Pendapat lain pun mulai bermunculan.

Rupanya teman-teman sekelas Gaara sebenarnya ingin mengajak Gaara bergabung untuk main dengan mereka, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mendekati Gaara, menginggat berbagai rumor tidak baik mengenai Gaara, juga kepribadian Gaara yang tertutup dan terkesan dingin membuat mereka merasa segan untuk mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Wah, baguslah Gaara-kun, kau bisa main sekarang!" kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya, gadis itu menatap Gaara yang terdiam seolah terlalu shock dengan apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini, tapi yang jelas dalam hatinya dia senang karena untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa ikut membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika Gaara-san ikut main bersama kami!" salah seorang teman menyodorkan bola basket ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, sedangkan Gaara malah menatap bola itu dengan tatapan bingung seolah menerka apakah ini mimpi atau bukan? Namun Ino segera menepuk pundak Gaara dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Gaara-kun? Kau menginginkannya kan?" tanya Ino yang membuat Gaara tertegun, namun kemudian senyum samar tersungging di bibir Gaara, tangan besarnya kembali menyentuh puncak kepala Ino dan mengusapnya gemas.

"Arigatou na!" Kira-kira itu lah maksud dari sikap Gaara barusan, meskipun tak dkatakan secara langsung tapi Ino mengerti dengan sikap tubuh Gaara tadi, gadis itu pun tersenyum lembut saat melihat punggung Gaara yeng perlahan menjauh bersama pemuda yang mengundangnya bermain tadi.

"Ganbatte ne, Gaara-kun!" gumam Ino yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh Gaara yang sudah memulai permainan pertamanya.

**=oooooo=**

Gaara melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya bersama dengan teman main basketnya tadi, rupanya dia sudah cukup akrab dengan mereka setelah permainan tadi, Gaara juga sering memberikan masukan tentang trik-trik basket pada teman-temannya dan hal itu membuat mereka semakin mengagumi Gaara, perlahan mereka melupakan gosip-gosip tidak baik tentang pemuda berambut merah itu seiring dengan kedekatan mereka dengan Gaara.

"Wah ternyata hujan ya?" gumam salah seorang pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kiba.

Saat ini mereka sudah mencapai loker sepatu dan melihat kondisi di luar gedung sekolah yang ternyata sedang hujan deras.

"Kau bawa payung nggak?" tanya Kiba pada rekannya yang bernama Shino.

"Iya, cukup lebar untuk berbagi." Kata Shino sambil mengeluarkan payung hitamnya yag cukup besar.

"Yokatta! Kalau begitu aku nebeng ya? Soalnya hari ini kakakku pulang malam, jadi aku kebagian memasak makan malam, jadi harus segera pulang!" kata Kiba sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Shino yang kini mulai membuka pintu bersiap untuk keluar.

"Kami pulang dulua ya! Jaa ne!" pamit Kiba pada Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain yang masih berada di dalam.

"Apa kau bawa payung?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku bawa tapi bukankah rumah kita berlawanan arah ya?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"Tak apa, kau pulang duluan saja!" kata Gaara sambil mengepaskan letak sepatunya.

"Gomen ne!" kata Naruto yang kini mulai membuka payungnya dan melangkah keluar gedung.

"Kapan-kapan kita main basket lagi ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kini Gaara hanya sendirian di ruang loker karena teman sekelasnya yang lain semuanya sudah pulang sejak tadi, dilihatnya jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya, rupanya sudah jam 5 lebih 15 menit dan hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Karena bosan, Gaara merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya, pemuda itu kembali melangkah ke dalam gedung sambil menatap layar kameranya yang menampilkan hasil jepretannya tadi siang.

Tak terasa Gaara sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan kini hampir mencapai pintu belakang gedung sekolah yang menuju ke arah lapangan tenis. Entah kenapa Gaara ingin membuka mode video kameranya dan itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang, merekam jalan yang dia lewati menuju pintu belakang gedung. Gaara tertegun saat melihat sosok yang tertangkap kameranya, pemuda itu pun menatap ke depan untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya, dan ternyata apa yang dia lihat di layar kamera itu benar-benar ada di depan sana. Pemuda itu pun melangkah ke luar gedung dengan masih menggenggam kameranya yang masih terarah pada objek di depan sana, beruntung kameranya itu tahan air jadi dia tidak perlu takut kalau kameranya tiba-tiba rusak karena terguyur air hujan.

Gaara masih saja merekam sosok gadis yang tengah basah kuyub karena hujan itu, entah kenapa ekspresi sang gadis membuatnya ingin mengabadikan momen itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kini menoleh perlahan ke arah Gaara yang masih merekamnya, dan kedua mata aquamarinenya melebar karena shock di detik berikutnya.

"G…Gaara-kun?" sebut Ino, gadis yang mejadi objek kamera Gaara.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ino, sedangkan Gaara kini berjalan mendekat dan menyorot Ino semakin jelas.

"Hn, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" tanya Gaara yang masih menatap layar kameranya yang merefleksikan sosok Ino.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di sini?" tanya Gaara tanpa mematikan kameranya.

"Aku suka hujan-hujanan hehehe…" jawab Ino dengan cengiran khasnya, namun kemudian kembali mendongak menatap langit yang meneteskan bulir-bulir air hujan yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Aku suka sekali hujan, jadi aku selalu berdiri di bawah hujan dan menikmatinya." Gumam Ino yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka hujan?" tanya Gaara sambil masih merekam Ino.

"Hn? Aku suka hujan karena…." Ino memberi jeda cukup panjang pada kalimatnya yang membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera ke arah ino.

"Karena aku bisa main air seperti ini hahahaha…" Ino menciprat-cipratkan air di bawah kakinya ke arah Gaara yang reflek mencoba menghindar.

"Hei apa-apaan kau? Hentikan! Itu air kotor tahu!" protes Gaara yang masih mencoba menghindari serangan Ino sedangkan gadis itu malah semakin gencar menyerang Gaara.

"Hahaha ternyata permainan ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Ino yang masih mengejar-ngejar Gaara keliling lapangan tenis demi misinya membuat Gaara kotor dengan air tanah.

"Ku bilang hentikan!"

Srat!

Dan cipratan terakhir pun sukses mengenai wajah Gaara.

"Hahahaha kau jadi semakin tampan Gaara-kun hahaha…" Ino malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat wajah Gaara yang penuh pasir.

"Puas kau?" decak Gaara sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lengannya, berusaha membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor, namun tangannya yang lain masih menahan kameranya tetap menyorot Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku belum puas hihihi…" Ino malah terkikik geli saat melihat Gaara kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama kau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Gaara yang sudah bisa menetralkan rasa kesalnya.

"Um…sejak hujan mulai turun." Kata Ino yang kini mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Gaara yang kini kembali berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Tidak, karena air hujan ini terasa hangat di kulitku." Kata Ino yang kini kembali menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dan memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Mana ada air hujan yang hangat?" sangkal Gaara dengan nada monton.

"Apa kau tahu Gaara kun? Di dunia ini ada air hujan yang terasa hangat lho!" kata Ino tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar itu!" kata Gaara kembali menyangkal ucapan Ino.

"Hm yaah mungkin saat ini kau tidak tahu, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu maksudku!" kini Ino menatap Gaara dengan senyum lembutnya, meskipun air hujan membasahi wajahnya namun ekspresi gadis itu tetap bisa terlihat menarik saat Gaara merekamnya.

"Hujan terhangat itu sangat dekat dengan manusia lho." Kata Ino lagi, entah kenapa Gaara merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Ino saat ini, perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia melihat senyuman Ino di atap tadi siang.

**=oooooo=**

"Ne Gaara-kun, apakah kau pernah menangis?" tanya Ino di hari lain di mana mereka tengah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang, itu adalah pertama kalinya Ino pulang bersama Gaara karena biasanya dia pulang bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya kalau tidak sendiri.

"Tidak!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Yang benar?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" kata Gaara setengah kesal.

"Saat kau kehilangan sesuatu? Atau saat kau terjatuh waktu kecil? Atau saat kau merasa kesakitan? Atau saat kau mendapat nilai jelek?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, Gaara hanya menghela nafas jengah sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak pernah!" katanya singkat.

"Saat kau baru lahir?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku mengingatnya?" kata Gaara yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Kau ini suka sekali menanyakan hal tidak penting ya?" gumam Gaara yang kini mulai melebarkan langkahnya meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya!" gerutu Ino yang kembali menyusul Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya padamu, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mundur di depan ino sambil memegang kamera.

"Karena aku ingin berteman denganmu." Jawab Ino dengan wajah polosnya.

"Temanmu sudah banyak, untuk apa kau bersusah payah mendekatiku yang dinilai buruk oleh orang lain?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya kok." Jawab Ino lagi.

"Tsk! Dasar cewek aneh!" gumam Gaara yang kemudian mematikan kameranya dan kembali berjalan dengan Ino di sampingnya.

"Apakah kau merasa terganggu?" tanya Ino sambil menilik wajah Gaara.

"Entahlah!" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Yokatta…arigatou ne Gaara-kun!" kata Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oi oi…aku tidak bilang kalau tidak terganggu!" Gaara melirik Ino jengah.

"Tapi kau juga tidak bilang kalau kau merasa terganggu hehehe…" Ino nyengir semakin lebar, dan Gaara pun kembali dibuat pasrah karenanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berbeda warna mengawasi mereka dari sudut lain di jalan yang mereka lewati.

**=oooooo=**

Gaara mencuri pandang ke arah Ino yang tengah asyik ngobrol dengan teman dekatnya, padahal dia sendiri sedang berada di tengah teman main basketnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang dari senyuman Ino itu, tapi dia tidak tahu persis di mana letak kekurangannya hingga seorang temannya mangatakan hal yang membuatnya tersadar.

"Hei lihatlah senyum Ino itu! Cantik sekali ya? Seperti di TV, senyumnya tak berubah meskipun di luar shooting!" kata Kiba yang menatap kagum ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Iya kau benar, sayang sekali dia memilih pensiun dini!" keluh Naruto sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Kheh dia itu cuma mau cari sensasi saja, pensiun dini apanya?" celetuk salah seorang gadis yang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Mengumumkan pensiun saat sedang tenar itu salah satu cara para artis untuk mendapatkan perhatian!" cibir gadis itu yang membuat Ino yang mendengarnya beranjak mendekati gadis itu.

"Kenapa nona selebritis? Kau mau protes hn?" tantang gadis itu yang memandang rendah ke arah Ino. Namun dia dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ino menarik kerahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bicara kalau tidak tahu apa-apa! Atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan sepatuku!" desis Ino dengan nada mengancam hingga membuat teman-temannya tertegun karena baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Ino marah.

"Bercanda kok hehehe…" kata Ino yang langsung merubah ekspresinya dengan cengiran main-main dan membuat teman-temannya yang lain menghgela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana akting marahku, bagus tidak?" tanya Ino masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau membuat kami kaget sekaligus takut!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya mencoba menetraisir shocknya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar marah Ino, jangan main-main!" sungut Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau membuat kami semua shock tahu?" kata Shion gemas sambil mengapit kepala Ino di sela lengannya.

"Hahahaha…maaf-maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf biar kutraktir minuman deh hahaha ampun Shion!" kata Ino sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari jeratan Shion.

"Baiklah kali ini kami maafkan!" kini Shion mulai melepaskan jeratannya dan membiarkan Ino pergi.

"Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit!" kata Ino di ambang pintu kemudian beranjak pergi.

Tak ada yang menyadari hal lain di balik ekspresi Ino, kecuali Gaara yang kini mengikuti Ino keluar kelas sambil membawa kameranya.

"Hei kau!" Ino membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara Gaara dari belakangnya, gadis itu pun tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu yang lagi-lagi sedang merekamnya.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tersenyumlah!" perintah Gaara dengan nada datarnya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Ino yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Gaara kun? Bukankah sekarang aku sedang tersenyum?" Tanya Ino masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak! Yang kulihat sekarang bukan senyuman, tapi air mata!" kata Gaara yang kini menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Ino tajam hingga membuat gadis itu tercekat.

"Kau selalu melakukannya, senyuman yang sama dengan refleksi di layar kaca." Ino melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Gaara, entah kenapa saat ini dia tak bisa membalas kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya orang yang paling tertutup di antara kita adalah kau!" kini Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Ke…kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu Gaara-kun? A…aku kan sudah bersikap terbuka dengan yang lainnya, buktinya tak ada yang tidak mengenalku di sini, iya kan?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang terdengar gugup saat Gaara terus melangkah mendekatinya.

Kini Gaara menyodorkan kameranya pada Ino, dan membuat gadis itu menatap bingung pada kamera di tangan Gaara.

"Lihatlah seperti apa dirimu di mata orang lain!" kata Gaara dengan nada yang semakin dingin.

"Kau selalu repot mengurusi orang-orang di sekitarmu sedangkan kau sendiri penuh luka sayatan yang tak kau tunjukkan pada siapapun!" Ino tercekat saat melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang lain?" Tanya Gaara pada Ino yang masih terdiam.

"Karena mereka munafik!" lanjut Gaara yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang tercekat menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh.

Ino menunduk menatap kamera digital di tangannya, kemudian membuka flip layarnya dan mulai membuka gallery kemera itu, kedua matanya melebar saat melihat refleksi dirinya yang tengah berdiri di bawah hujan beberapa hari lalu. Punggung yang rapuh, tubuh yang menggigil, dan air mata yang tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tahu maksud Gaara, rupanya pemuda itu menyadari kebohongannya selama ini, kebohongan mengenai emosi sesungguhnya yang dia rasakan setiap harinya, rasa sakit yang berusaha dia tutupi dengan senyuman.

"_Kenapa kau begitu suka hujan?"_

"_Hn? Aku suka hujan karena…Hujan bisa menghapus air mataku dan menyamarkannya dari pandangan orang lain."_

Jawaban yang sesungguhnya itu hanya dapat diucapkan Ino dalam hati, karena dia tak ingin melihat orang lain bersimpati padanya karena kelemahannya itu.

"_Ino-san, saya menemukan keanehan pada bagian otak anda, rasa pusing yang selalu anda rasakan itu mungkin berasal dari keanehan itu,"_

"_Memangnya da apa dengan keadaan otak saya Dokter?" Tanya Ino penasaran._

"_Anda mengalami lumpuh otak, anda akan merasakan sakit luar biasa saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat anda stress, dan karena anda cukup terlambat menyadarinya hal ini bisa berakibat fatal, kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi kapan saja Ino-san." Ino tercekat begitu mendengar ucapan sang dokter yang menganalisa pengyakitnya._

"_Aku akan….mati?" gumam Ino dengan nada bergetar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chap awal ini, chap depan adalah ending dari fic ini, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review^^

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter final update!

Thanks for RnR the first chapter, here the last!

Enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Aku akan di sini kapanpun kau mau, aku juga akan merekammu selama di sini, aku akan megabadikan perjuanganmu melawan semua ini, akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang kuat dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan mereka para fansmu!"**

**Last chapter**

**=The warmest rain=**

Gaara mendengus kesal saat melihat cuaca di luar gedung sekolah, lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur saat jam pulang sekolah, tapi untungnya hari itu ibunya tak lupa menyisipkan payung lipat di tasnya jadi dia bisa menggunakan benda itu saat ini untuk segera pulang. Pemuda itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya setelah melangkah keluar area sekolah, namun dia baru ingat kalau benda yang dia cari tak ada di dalam tasnya, karena seminggu yang lalu benda itu dia berikan kepada Ino yang sudah seminggu juga tak masuk sekolah. Gaara kembali mendengus kesal namun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang.

"Kau Sabaku no Gaara kan?" Gaara menoleh dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang di mana sumber suara yang menyebut namanya itu berasal. Pemuda itu menatap pria mencurigakan di depannya dari atas sampai bawah seolah menilai orang itu dari penampilannya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang mencurigakan, aku juga bukan orang jahat!" kata pria berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya itu.

Gaara menaikkan dagunya sambil menatap pria di depannya dengan memicingkan matanya, Pria itu yang sepertinya mengerti maksud bahasa tubuh Gaara langsung merogoh sesuatu di kantong jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara.

"Aku adalah Kakashi Hatake, seorang reporter dari stasiun TV Kitusne." Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis teramat tipisnya menatap kartu identitas pria di depannya, kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pria silver itu dengan acuh.

"Oi! Aku perlu bicara denganmu!" seru Kakashi yang langsung mengejar Gaara.

Gaara kini menatap tajam pria yang mencegatnya di depan, sungguh dia dalam mood yang tidak baik untuk menonjok seorang pria muda yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Kau teman Yamanaka Ino kan? Kulihat sekitar seminggu lalu kau pulang bersamanya!" kini Gaara mendelik waspada.

"Kenapa memangnya? Anda mau membuat gosip menggelikan untuk mencari sensasi agar rating TV kalian naik huh?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin yang membuat Kakashi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya memang itu yang dia inginkan tapi tidak untuk saat ini, dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu saja mengenai penyakit yang katanya diderita Ino sejak 2 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang sesuatu…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" potong Gaara yang langsung berjalan melewati Kakashi.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya?" Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar kata **penyakit**. Pemuda itu kembali berbalik dengan ekpresi shock yang mungkin saat ini tak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Kakashi untuk memastikan.

Kini Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan menunduk menatap sepatunya yang basah karena air hujan, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, hanya keheningan yang terisi oleh suara rintik air hujan yang masih mengguyur dengan cukup deras.

"_Apa kau tahu Gaara kun? Di dunia ini ada air hujan yang terasa hangat lho!" _

Gaara merasakan nyeri entah dimana saat mengingat ucapan Ino di bawah hujan dulu.

"Saya bukan orang yang special baginya, jadi saya tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya!" kata Gaara yang langsung berbalik dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Kedua kaki Gaara melangkah kasar menapaki trotoar yang digenangi air hujan yang masih mengguyur deras dari langit. Pikirannya melayang tak karuan karena ucapan Kakashi tadi, entah kenapa ucapan pria itu kini sangat mengganggu pikirannya, padahal benar atau tidak pun itu bukanlah urusannya karena dia hanyalah orang yang kebetulan dekat dengan Ino tak lebih dari 2 minggu.

"Memangnya apa yang kukesalkan?" batin Gaara bingung, namun masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya.

"_Gaara-kun, maukah kau jadi temanku?"_

Sekelebat bayangan Ino kembali melintas di benak Gaara dan itu sukses membuat langkah cepat pemuda itu terhenti, cukup lama dia terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak diperdulikanya makian orang-orang lewat yang menubruknya karena dia berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan, pikirannya sedang penuh sesak saat ini sehingga tak sempat menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya cukup tinggi hingga mata jadenya dapat menangkap warna langit kelabu yang masih menitikkan bulir-bulir air hujan, dan entah sejak kapan payungnya sudah jatuh ke atas trotoar dan terhempas jauh diterbangkan angin yang cukup kencang.

Gaara tak bergeming di tempatnya, tak ada gerakan sekecil apapun dia lakukan di tengah kegiatannya menatap langit, bahkan mata jadenya sudah mulai terasa perih dan panas karena air hujan yang menetes langsung mengenai bola mata jernihnya itu.

"Kau bohong Ino…air hujan ini…tetap terasa dingin." Gumam Gaara yang kini memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang menghujam kulitnya.

**=The Warmest Rain=**

Drrrrt….drrrrt…

Sakura berjenggit begitu merasakan getar ponsel di saku roknya, dia pun segera merogoh sakunya dan membuka ponsel flipya, kedua mata hijaunya membulat sempurna saat melhat nama dan gambar yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan tanpa berlama-lama dia langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Ino-pig, kau ini kemana saja sih? Sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak masuk, kau tidak sedang syuting kan?" sembur Sakura langsung, bahkan sebelum orang di seberang sana bersuara, sedangkan beberapa temannya yang kebetulan ada di dalam kelas langsung mengerubunginya begitu nama Ino disebut.

Gaara yang mendengar nama Ino pun mau tak mau tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kini menatap ke arah Sakura yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Hm? Apa? Gaara?" gumam Sakura yang kini menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan ragu.

"Iya sih dia di sini." Gumam Sakura lagi yang membuat Gaara harap-harap cemas, sepertinya dia ingin sekali meraih ponsel Sakura dan mendengar suara Ino dari seberang, dan rupanya keinginannya itu tidak perlu direalisasikan karena Sakura dengan enggan memberikan ponsel berwarna pink itu padanya.

"Katanya dia ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Sakura sedikit enggan. Sedangkan Gaara langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan pergi ke pojok untuk bicara.

"Kau kemana bodoh?" seru Gaara langsung.

"Hahaha…kau semangat sekali Gaara-kun hihihi…" Gaara tertegun saat mendengar suara Ino yang lemah dan serak.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Gaara yang mulai mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku ada di suatu tempat yang membuatku lebih sering merasakan air hujan yang hangat." Kata Ino yang masih terdengar lemah, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jangan main-main!" dengus Gaara yang memang sedang tak mau bermain spekulasi.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Gaara-kun, bisa kan?" tanya Ino yang mulai terdengar serius biarpun tetap selemah tadi.

"Hn!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalau begitu datanglah di Konoha Silk Road, kita bertemu di sana!" kata Ino kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang!"

"Tu…tunggu! Nanti sepulang sekolah saja, kau kan harus sekolah!" cegah Ino sebelum Gaara memutuskan untuk benar-benar membolos.

"Aku sedang malas sekolah, kau baru saja menambah mood burukku untuk kegiatan satu itu!" gerutu Gaara yang membuat Ino kembali terkikik.

"Hihihi…serindu itukah kau padaku Gaara-kun?" goda Ino dari seberang sana, dan itu membuat harga diri Gaara yang semula turun menjadi naik kembali.

"Kau terlalu PeDe untuk seorang yang terdengar lemah!" kata Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah, berarti kau akan menunggu sampai usai sekolah kan? Jaa nee Gaara-kun, sampai ketemu nanti sore!"

"Co…Matte!"

Tut…tut…tut…

Gaara berdecak kesal saat mendengar bunyi sambungan yang terputus dari seberang, ponselnya pun dia lempar ke arah pemiliknya dengan asal-asalan, untung saja Sakura memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga barang kesayangannya itu bisa dia tanggkap sebelum menghantam lantai, gadis itu terlihat memaki-maki Gaara karena pemuda itu hampir saja menghancurkan harta berharganya, namun sepertinya Gaara sama sekali tak mengindahkan omelan Sakura, pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil menatap keluar jendela berharap matahari akan segera bergerak kea rah barat.

**=oooooo=**

Gaara tiba di Konoha Silk Road lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, pemuda itu menyelinap keluar di jam terakhir sehingga dia bisa datang lebih cepat, namun tentu saja Ino belum ada di sana jadi dia perlu menunggu gadis itu dengan sedikit gusar karena baru kali ini dia dibuat menunggu seseorang dengan begitu lama.

"Gaara-kun?"

Sebuah panggilan lirih menyentakkan Gaara dari kegusarannya, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat kurus dan pucat, gadis itu mengenakan sweater dan syal yang melilit di lehernya juga topi rajutan untuk menutupi rambut panjangnya yang digulung di balik topi itu. Gaara tertegun saat melihat perubahan diri Ino hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu.

"Kau?" Gaara tercekat, tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat senyum lemah Ino di bibir pucatnya.

"Apa kabar Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino yang kini mulai mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menggaggumu hihihi…" sungguh suara Ino itu terasa begitu menyayat hati Gaara, dia melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Ino, ditambah nada suaranya yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kau…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara yang lebih mirip seperti gumaman.

"Um…nandemo nai!" Ino menggeleng lemah, namun senyuman tak lepas dari bibir pucatnya.

"Keadaan yang kulihat tak seperti yang kau katakan!" sentak Gaara langsung yang membuat Ino tersentak sekilas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari semuanya?" tanya Gaara dengan lebih lembut.

"Gaara-kun…." Ino menundukkan wajahnya menatap aspal di bawah kakinya, sedangkan Gaara memberinya perhatian penuh untuk menunggu jawaban Ino.

"Aku menemuimu hanya untuk mengembalikan ini!" kini Ino mendongak sambil menyerahkan kamera digital Gaara yang sempat dia bawa, tak lupa senyum lemah yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan itu masih terplester kuat di bibirnya.

Ekspersi Gaara mengeras begitu melihat kamera yang disodorkan Ino, juga cara gadis itu memasang topeng cueknya yang lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Gaara mulai serius.

"Aku tidak tanya kenapa kau menemuiku? Aku tanya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari semuanya?" sentak Gaara yang kini mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino yang menggenggam kameranya hingga gadis itu mengernyit.

"G…Gaara-kun…"

"Apa benar kau sakit?" tanya Gaara dengan menurunkan nada suaranya, namun tetap mampu membuat Ino tercekat dan menatap shock ke arah kedua mata jadenya.

"Katakan padaku!" lirih Gaara yang sarat akan pemohonan di nada suara dan tatapannya, sedangkan Ino masih terdiam sambil menatap mata Gaara yang begitu dekat dengannya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari keduanya hingga Ino menunduk menghindari mata jade Gaara yang siap menenggelamkannya kapan saja.

"Gaara-kun…aku…"

"Yamanaka Ino-san?"

Ino dan Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati 2 orang dari stasiun TV mendatangi mereka, Gaara tahu betul pria berambut silver yang kini medekat padanya dan dia yakin pria yang bersamanya itu adalah partnernya. Merasa ada bahaya mengancam, dia pun langsung menarik Ino menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

"Tunggu! Ino-san, kami perlu menanyakan beberapa hal pada anda!" seru Kakashi yang kini mengejar Ino dan Gaara, seruan Kakashi itu juga sukses membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar jalan itu memperhatikan mereka dan keadaan pun semakin ribut dibuatnya.

"Gaara-kun…hosh…hosh..aku…tidak kuat…" Ino yang semakin pucat karena tubuhnya yang lemah, kini jatuh terduduk dengan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan Gaara, Gaara pun mengehentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan Ino yang tertunduk letih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" kata Gaara dengan gusar, sedangkan Ino kini terlihat mulai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit setengah mati, dan itu membuat Gaara semakin gusar, namun orang-orang di sekitar mereka malah ribut untuk memotret kejadian itu, bahkan reporter tadi malah sengaja merekam kejadian di depan mereka.

Gaara menatap sekelilingnya dengan geram, pemuda itu tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang itu malah sibuk memotret dan merekam dari pada menolong orang yang sedang kesakitan ini?

"JANGAN REKAM BRENGSEK!" seru Gaara yang langsung menepiskan kamera yang dibawa reporter itu hingga jatuh dan hancur berantakan, hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersentak kaget.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" seru Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN REKAM? PERGI SEMUANYA!" Gaara masih berusaha mengusir orang-orang itu dengan menepiskan kamera-kamera yang mereka bawa hingga manager Ino datang menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan.

"Minggir semuanya MINGGIR!" seru Shizune selaku manager Ino, sedangkan reporter tadi sudah kabur sebelum berurusan dengan managemen artis Ino.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil!" perintah Shizune pada segerombolan pria berjas hitam yang dia bawa bersamanya. Mereka pun langsung membawa Ino yang masih kesakitan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya ikut?" tanya Gaara sambil menahan lengan Shizune yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Shizune dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Saya Gaara, teman Ino." Jawab Gaara yang membuat Shizune melebarkan matanya sesaat.

"Gaara?" gumam Shizune.

"Um…baiklah kau boleh masuk!" kata Shizune yang kemudian berlalu dan masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih!" kata Gaara yang kemudian masuk ke kursi belakang.

*Konoha Hospital

Kini Gaara duduk bersebelahan dengan Shizune di luar kamar rawat Ino, tempat itu cukup sepi mengingat Ino berada di ruangan VIP yang tak banyak orang bisa menjangkau ruangan itu. Keduanya tengah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter seletah Ino colaps tadi, Gaara yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya kini mulai bertanya pada Shizune mengenai penyakit Ino.

"Shizune-san, sebenarnya…apa yan terjadi padaya?" tanya Gaara setengah ragu, Shizune yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah kini menghembuskan nafas berat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya…ini informasi rahasia Gaara-san, tapi mengingat Ino-san yang sering bercerita tentang anda, sepertinya anda orang yang cukup bisa dipercaya untuk mengetahui hal ini," Shizune kembali menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ino-san mengalami lumpuh otak, hal itu kami ketahui dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Shizune yang sukses membuat Gaara terbelalak karena shock, pemuda itu tak mampu mengatakan apapun, tenggorokannya serasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata ketidakpercayaan.

"Ino-san bukanlah orang yang memulai karir secara instan, saya mengenalnya cukup lama bahkan sebelum dia menjadi seorang yang terkenal seperti sekarang ini, dia memiliki kehidupan yang cukup pahit di usianya yang tergolong masih muda," Shizune kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Dulu dia adalah tetangga saya, rumah kami cukup dekat sehingga saya tahu betul bagaimana keluarganya saat itu, hampir setiap saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan membuat suara ribut di kediaman mereka. Saat itu Ino-san baru berumur 13 tahun dan dia sama sekali tak punya saudara dia adalah anak tunggal keluarga itu, setiap hari Ino-san tampak keluar dari rumah dengan pandangan kosong ketika keributan kedua orang tuanya dimulai, sungguh ekspresinya saat itu tidaklah pantas bagi gadis seumurannya yang seharusnya masih dilimpahi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya," Shizune kembali menghela nafas berat saat mengingat masa lalu Ino yang bisa dia ingat.

"Saya ingin sekali membawanya ke rumah saya dan memohon pada orang tua saya untuk mengadopsinya, tapi tentu saja orang tua saya tidak setuju karena saat itu Ino-san masih punya orang tua kandung, jadi tidak seharusnya kami melakukan hal itu," kini Shizune menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit-langit putih di atasnya, sedangkan Gaara masih diam mendengarkan cerita Shizune sambil menunduk dalam.

"Saya mulai mengikuti Ino-san setiap kali dia keluar rumah, saya penasaran saat melihatnya berdiri di bawah hujan sambil menatap sebuah gitar usang di salah satu sudut pembuangan sampah, saya yakin gitar itu telah dibuang oleh pemiliknya cukup lama mengingat betapa kotornya permukaan gitar itu. Namun hal yang membuat saya tertegun adalah senyum lembut Ino-san saat itu, dia tersenyum begitu tulus saat kemudian meraih gitar usang itu ke dalam dekapannya, sungguh itu adalah pertama kalinya saya melihatnya tersenyum begitu lembut. Saya tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum sedemikian indah hanya karena sebuah gitar usang yang kebetulan dia temukan di tempat pembuangan sampah?"

"_Mulai saat ini, kau adalah temanku!"_

"Saya ingat jelas apa yang dia katakan sambil mengusap permukaan gitar itu, saya baru sadar betapa kesepiannya Ino-san saat itu, dia kekurangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya sampai dia menganggap sebuah gitar usang sebagai temannya."

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya saat itu Shizune-san?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin namun terdengar getar emosi di dalamnya.

"Saya ingin melakukannya Gaara-san, namun Ino-san selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya sehingga kami tak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkar kehidupannya, dia seolah membangun pertahanan yang kuat agar orang lain tak mengetahui sisi kelam kehidupannya!" kata Shizune yang kini mulai menunduk dalam seolah menyesali keterlambatannya datang ke dalam kehidupan Ino.

"Yang saya bisa saat itu hanyalah mengikutinya setiap kali dia keluar. Dia mulai membawa gitar itu bersamanya saat pergi dari rumah untuk menghindari keributan, gitar itu sudah dia bersihkan sedemikian rupa hingga dapat dia pakai untuk menghasilkan nada-nada yang cukup indah mengingat gitar itu pada awalnya dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Suatu saat saya kembali dibuat tertegun ketika melihat Ino-san bernyanyi di depan taman sambil memainkan gitarnya, senyum yang sama hadir di sana, dia seolah menemukan dunia yang baru untuk dia tempati, dunia yang menghadirkan senyuman yang terlihat begitu hidup, senyuman yang tak bisa dia hadirkan ketika dia di rumah dan mulai saat itu Ino-san menjadi penyanyi jalanan dengan bermodalkan gitar usang yang dia temukan di pembuangan sampah itu, dan berkat Ino-san saya benar-benar dibuat mengerti akan arti hidup. Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun itu berjuang seorang diri untuk mencari kebahagiaan hidupnya, sementara saya yang saat itu dilimpahi kasih sayang dan harta yang cukup bahkan pernah memberontak hanya karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan dengan kekasih saya." Kata Shizune yang kini mulai terisak karena mengingat betapa kerasnya perjuangan Ino dulu.

"Jika saya menjadi Ino-san saat itu, mungkin saja saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup saya dengan bunuh diri namun Ino-san tidak melakukannya, di usianya yang masih sangat muda dia sudah berpikir lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya yang lain, dia lebih ingin mencari arti hidup dengan caranya sendiri, dengan bernyanyi di depan orang-orang setiap kali dia merasa sepi dan tak punya tenpat tujuan. Dia selalu datang ke taman itu untuk menghibur diri selain menghibur orang-orang yang lewat di sana dengan suaranya yang indah. Suatu saat saya berinisiatif untuk merekam Ino-san saat sedang bernyanyi dan hasilnya saya publikasikan di internet juga mengirimkannya ke berbagai perusahaan rekaman, tanpa saya duga ada beberapa Produser yang tertarik dengan Ino-san untuk menjadikannya penyanyi di manajemen mereka, dan itu lah pertama kalinya saya datang dan bicara langsung dengan Ino-san, saya dibuat tercengang karena ternyata Ino-san bukanlah orang yang dingin dan tertutup seperti penampilannya, diluar dugaan rupanya dia cukup ramah dan bersahabat, ternyata dugaan saya dulu salah tahu begitu mungkin saya akan lebih cepat mendekatinya dan menjadi temannya, namun penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat tapi saya tetap bersyukur karena saya bisa menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Ino-san sejak saat itu." Kata Shizune yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ino-san memulai karirnya di usia 14 tahun, dia kabur dari rumah untuk meraih cita-citanya itu bersama saya yang menjadi managernya, perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai menapaki karirnya di dunia musik, hingga senyuman itu tampak lebih nyata dari yang dulu, saya senang saat melihatnya begitu hidup ketika berdiri di atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu untuk para fansnya yang semakin banyak. Namun rupanya masalah tak selesai begitu cepat, suatu waktu Ibu Ino-san datang ketika Ino-san menyelesaikan konsernya, dia meminta Ino-san untuk pulang bersamanya namun belum sempat Ino-san menjawab, ayahnya datang untuk meminta Ino-san hal yang sama dan pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Ino-san bertengkar di belakang panggung, dari situ lah Ino-san mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang saat itu hanya kami ketahui sebagai rasa lelahny karena terlalu banyak bekerja."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga?" sela Gaara yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kami sudah akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi Ino-san sadar dan melarang kami membawanya ke rumah sakit karena dia tak ingin berada di tempat yang tidak ada penjagaan seperti itu, dia takut orang tuanya akan datang dan memintanya macam-macam lagi." Jawab Shizune dengan nada lirih.

"Setahun kemudian kami mendengar kabar kalau orang tua Ino-san sudah bercerai, tentu saja Ino-san juga mendengarnya, belum lagi terror mereka yang setiap kali datang menemui Ino-san untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama mereka hingga berakhir pertengkaran lagi."

"_Shizune-san…aku…sudah tidak kuat lagi…"_

"Saya ingat betapa rapuhnya Ino-san saat itu, air matanya yang tak pernah nampak, saat itu mengalir deras bagaikan air danau yang meluap karena tak mampu lagi menahan air hujan yang telah lama terbendung. Saya sangat yakin Ino-san sudah sangat lama memendam rasa sakitnya itu dan saya hanya bisa meminjamkan bahu saya sebagai sandarannya untuk menangis, saya tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya itulah yang bisa saya lakukan." Shizune kembali menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu saat Ino-san kembali pingsan setelah konser kami membawanya ke rumah sakit, saya tidak perduli lagi dengan permohonan Ino-san yang tak ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit, yang saya tahu saat itu adalah ingin segera menolong Ino-san dari penderitaannya. Namun hasil pemeriksaan dokter baru akan muncul hari berikutnya, dan kami pun datang di hari itu, hari di mana dokter mengatakan tentang penyakit Ino-san yang sesungguhnya."

"Shizune-san!" sela Gaara saat Shizune sudah akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah…cukup…" lirih Gaara.

"Saya tidak yakin…bisa tetap bertahan mendengar cerita mengenainya." Kata Gaara dengan nada bergetar, dan itu membuat Shizune tertegun saat melihat Gaara menunduk dalam demi menutupi ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah pemuda itu.

"Saya mengerti Gaara-san, saya sendiri juga tidak yakin bisa menceritakan semuanya hingga akhir, ini terlalu berat bagi saya juga." Lirih Shizune yang kini menunduk sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang melandanya saat ini.

**=oooooo=**

Gaara menatap Ino yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien dengan selang infus dan berbagai macam alat kesehatan menancap di pergelangan tangannya, gadis itu terlihat lebih lemah dari yang tadi, wajahnya yang tirus dan pucat membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan bahkan jauh dari kesan hidup.

Ino yang sejak tadi terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya kini mulai menoleh ke arah Gaara yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Pemuda itu terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi segala ekspresi yang sedang tercetak di wajahnya saat ini.

"Gomenne…Gaara-kun!" lirih Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi ini alasan utama kau pensiun?" tanya Gaara yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gomen…" lagi-lagi itu lah yang digumamkan Ino.

"Kau pikir kata itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah huh?" tanya Gaara degan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Gaara-kun, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian orang-orang terdekatku bersedih karena ini, aku hanya ingin bersama kalian sebagai diriku, aku ingin teman-temanku tetap tersenyum sampai akhir nanti." Kata Ino yang kini mulai meneteskan bulir simbol kesedihan.

"Kalau mereka tahu dari orang lain itu justru akan lebih menyakiti mereka!" kata Gaara yang kini mendongak menatap Ino.

"Kau tahu? Aku khawatir sekali saat kau jatuh kesakitan di jalan tadi!" kata Gaara yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Ino.

"Gaara-kun…sebenarnya aku takut…" lirih Ino yang kembali meneteskan kristal bening dari aquamarinenya.

"Aku takut kehilangan segalanya…impianku…teman-temanku…setelah aku kehilangan keluargaku yang hancur…aku tidak siap…untuk kehilangan yang lain…" air mata Ino kembali mengalir dan hal itu membuat Gaara merasa terhujam seribu belati saat melihat air mata seorang gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau akan sembuh, aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat, buktinya kau tak pernah mengindahkan kalimat kasarku setiap aku berusaha mengusirmu kan?" kata Gaara dengan nada bergetar seolah menahan tangis yang hampir meluap, dan air mata Ino pun semakin deras mengalir, bahkan meskipun dia mencoba untuk menahannya simbol kesedihan itu tetap mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung.

"Gaara-kun…tolong temani aku…selama aku di sini…lihatlah aku yang ini…sisi lemahku…sisi tak bergunanya diriku untuk orang lain…aku ingin kau…berada di sini sampai semuanya berakhir!" lirih Ino yang membuat Gaara tertegun.

"Aku…akan tetap di sini," Gaara meraih tangan mungil Ino dalam genggamannya dan meletakkannya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku akan di sini kapanpun kau mau, aku juga akan merekammu selama di sini, aku akan megabadikan perjuanganmu melawan semua ini, akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang kuat dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan mereka para fansmu!" lanjut Gaara yang membuat Ino tertegun, dia tak menyangka kalau Gaara akan mengatakan hal itu, dia tak pernah berpikir kalau Gaara akan menjadi begitu perduli padanya mengingat selama kedekatan mereka dia hanya bisa mengganggu pemuda itu. Namun senyum lemah kembali tersungging di bibir pucatnya yang kemudian kembali menggumamkan beberapa kata.

"Arigatou ne Gaara-kun…hontouni arigatou!" lirih Ino yang kini mendekatkan kepalanya pada Gaara yang masih tertunduk di sebelah ranjangnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati kedekatan mereka, mata mereka terpejam dan larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, namun Ino dapat merasakan pipinya panas dan basah karena air mata, bukan air matanya sendiri melainkan air mata Gaara yang jatuh menetes di atas pipi Ino dan yang masih basah karena jejak air matanya sendiri tadi.

**=oooooo=**

Sejak saat itu Gaara mulai merekam setiap hal-hal kecil yang Ino lakukan, bahkan saat penyakit Ino kambuh dan saat dokter berusaha menolongnya, Ino tak ingin Gaara meninggalkannya dia ingin Gaara tetap merekamnya di saat sulitnya sekalipun.

"G…Gaara-kun…apakah…kau merekamnya dengan baik?" tanya Ino di sela nafasnya yang putus-putus karena penyakitnya kembali kambuh, sementara dokter masih berusaha meringankan rasa sakitnya, sedangkan Gaara rupanya sedang tercekat karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat betapa lemahnya Ino saat ini.

"Gara…kun…" panggil Ino begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara.

"U..um…aku...sedang merekammu…" kata Gaara dengan suara bergetar, padahal sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tak membawa kamera, dia terlalu sibuk menahan emosinya saat melihat begitu lemahnya Ino-saat ini.

"Syukurlah…jangan…dimatikan ya…Gaara-kun…" kata Ino dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, bahkan saat ini dia sedang menantang maut, kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum di saat kritis itu? Sungguh Gaara tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuatnya mental yang dimiliki Ino, bahkan orang sehat pun tak akan mungkin bisa tersenyum saat melihat Ino saat ini, tapi gadis itu selalu saja tersenyum meskipun dirinya sedang kesakitan sekalipun.

"Hm…kau tenang saja…Ino…" Gaara sudah tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak emosinya, kini dia membalikkan badannya menghindari pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya untuk meluapkan emosinya lewat air mata yang mengalir deras meskipun tetap berusaha dia tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sedangkan bahunya berguncang hebat saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dan nafas berat Ino di belakang sana.

**=oooooo=**

"Gaara-kun, apakah menurutmu temanku sudah cukup banyak?" tanya Ino suatu saat.

Gaara yang sejak tadi menggenggam kameranya, kini mulai memfokuskan objek di depannya.

"Tentu saja, temanmu banyak sekali, dan fansmu melebihi apa yang kau bayangkan." Jawab Gaara sambil masih menyorot Ino.

"Syukurlah…" kata Ino dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Karena aku ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, agar aku bisa dikenang saat takdir membawaku pergi." Gaara tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, kameranya pun tanpa sadar dia turunkan sedangkan dia sendiri terdiam di tempatnya berdiri seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab ucapan Ino.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh!" kata Gaara yang membuat Ino tertegun menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau akan sembuh dan kembali bersama kami!" lanjut Gaara yang membuat Ino kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…Gaara-kun!" lirih Ino.

Malam itu penyakit Ino kembali kambuh, para dokter kembali dibuat panik karena gejalanya semakin sulit untuk diatasi, Gaara pun terpaksa keluar agar para dokter bisa lebih tenang mengangani Ino. Dan saat itu lagi-lagi Kakashi datang menemui Gaara yang masih menggenggam kameranya. Pria itu meminta hasil rekaman Gaara selama di rumah sakit.

"Tolong pinjamkan hasil rekamanmu pada kami!" Gaara terbelalak demi didengarnya permintaan Kakashi, dia pun berusaha melindungi kameranya dari jangkauan pria itu.

"Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam Gaara-san, sungguh kami hanya ingin memberitahukan fakta yang sebenarnya kepada publik, mereka perlu tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya dari Idola mereka! Kami tak akan mengedit apapun dari hasil rekamanmu, Ino-san perlu dukungan mental untuk kesembuhannya, jika para fans tahu mengenai hal ini, mereka pasti dengan senang hati akan mengirimkan doa untuk kesembuhan Ino-san! Tidakkah kau menginginkan kesembuhannya?" Kakashi mencoba menyakinkan Gaara untuk memberikan hasil rekamannya.

"Kami hanya ingin memperlihatkan perjuangan keras Ino-san untuk melawan penyakitnya!" Gaara tertegun mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"_Aku akan di sini kapanpun kau mau, aku juga akan merekammu selama di sini, aku akan megabadikan perjuanganmu melawan semua ini, akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang kuat dan tak akan pernah mengecewakan mereka para fansmu!" _

Gaara mengingat kembali janjinya pada Ino beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan kini dengan segenap kepercayaan yang dia punya, dia menyodorkan kamera digitalnya untuk diserahkan pada pria berambut perak di depannya.

"Tolong…lakukan yang terbaik!" kata Gaara sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Kakashi sebagai tanda kalau dia benar-benar berharap pada pria itu untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Akan kuusahakan!" kata Kakashi yang juga membungkukkan badannya pada Gaara sebagai tanda terimakasih atas kepercayaannya.

Dan malam itu disaat Ino berjuang melawan maut, semua layar televisi di seluruh jepang menayangkan rekaman milik Gaara. Semua orang dibuat terdiam menghentikan apapun kegiatan mereka saat melihat senyuman Ino yang begitu indah di layar kaca yang mereka lihat.

"_Apa yang kau rekam Gaara-kun? Bukankah kau tidak mau merekam atau memotret manusia? hihihi…kau sudah melanggar ketentuanmu lho hahaha…" _

Terlihat tawa khas Ino yang begitu indah menghiasi layar kaca, orang-orang pun mulai tersenyum saat melihat senyuman cerah Ino yang mereka lihat itu.

"Itu Ino-san! Apakah itu thriller film barunya?"

"Entahlah sepertinya bagus!"

"Tapi bukankah Ino-san sudah pensiun?"

"Mungkin dia memutuskan untuk kembali."

Dan berbagai macam spekulasi pun mulai bermunculan di antara orang-orang yang melihat video itu.

"Oi Ten! Lihat TV sekarang! Ada Ino-chan!" kata Sakura histeris, gadis itu langsung menelepon Tenten begitu melihat tayangan tentang Ino.

"Iya aku juga sedang melihatnya sekarang!" seru Tenten dari seberang telepon.

"_Ini adalah hasil rekaman nyata yang tidak kami edit, ini hanya hasil rekaman amatir dari seorang teman dekat Ino Yamanaka yang kini sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya."_

Dan semua orang pun terdiam, senyum dan tawa yang tadi muncul ketika mereka melihat sang idola pun kini mulai meredup, digantikan dengan ekspresi shock, apa lagi saat layar TV kini berganti menampilkan sosok Ino yang berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan, meskipun ekspresinya sedikit tersamarkan karena gadis itu berdiri sedikit membelakangi kamera, namun mereka seolah tetap bisa merasakan emosi yang sedang dirasakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat berbalik menghadap kamera dan kedua aquamarinenya terbelalak ketika tahu kegiatannya itu direkam seseorang.

"_Gaara-kun?"_

Orang-orang seolah terhipnotis oleh tiap adegan di layar TV, bahkan mereka sampai terdiam di tempat mereka dan meninggalkan apapun kegiatan mereka sebelumnya hanya untuk menatap adegan tiap adegan yang ditampilkan di layar TV mereka.

"_Apa kau tahu Gaara kun? Di dunia ini ada air hujan yang terasa hangat lho!"_

Tenten terdiam menatap ekspresi Ino saat mengatakan hal tadi, tak hanya Tenten, semua orang yang melihatnya pun merasa ekspresi Ino itu seolah berbeda dari biasanya.

Layar TV pun kembali berganti, kini menampilkan ekspresi innocent Ino yang berjalan di salah satu trotoar menghadap ke arah kamera.

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"_

Suara pemuda yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya kembali terdengar dari speaker TV

"_Karena aku ingin berteman denganmu."_

"_Temanmu sudah banyak, untuk apa kau bersusah payah mendekatiku yang dinilai buruk oleh orang lain?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya kok."_

Dan orang-orang pun kembali melihat ekspresi yang sama dengan saat Ino berdiri di bawah hujan tadi, ekspresi yang sama ketika gadis itu mengatakan tentang hujan yang hangat. Layar pun berganti lagi, dan kini menampakkan punggung Ino yang berjalan membelakangi kamera di koridor sekolah.

"_Hei kau!"_

"_Ada apa Gaara-kun?"_

"_Tersenyumlah!"_

Orang-orang dibuat tercengang saat mendengar perintah dari suara pemuda di dalam video itu.

"_Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Gaara-kun? Bukankah sekarang aku sedang tersenyum?"_

"_Tidak! Yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah senyuman, tapi air mata!"_

Kini semuanya tertegun demi didengarnya ucapan pemuda yang terekam suaranya dalam video itu, dan mereka pun baru sadar kalau selama ini senyuman Ino yang mereka rasakan berbeda tadi adalah hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan suara pemuda itu.

Layar kembali berganti, kini menampilkan suasana Rumah Sakit Konoha dan sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat kurus dan pucat tengah berbaring di atas ranjang pasien dengan selang infus dan segala macam alat medis menancap di pergelagan tangan gadis itu.

Publik kembali dibuat shock saat melihat pemandangan itu, mereka tak menyangka kalau sosok energic yang mereka kenal kini terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien rumah sakit dengan begitu menyedihkan. Seolah tak ada habisnya, mereka kembali terpaku ketika layar berganti menampilkan saat-saat di mana penyakit Ino kambuh dan bagaimana para dokter berusaha menolong sang gadis, juga bagaimana usaha gadis itu untuk bertahan.

"Ganbatte ne Ino-san!" seru seorang anak diantara kerumunan orang yang kebetulan menonton layar TV besar di atas permukaan gedung besar di kota, dan berbagai seruan penyemangat pun mulai bermunculan hingga seluruh kota terdengar ramai sarat akan seruan penyemangat dari para fans yang melihat betapa sulitnya Ino berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"_Kau berhasil Ino-san, kau kembali melewatinya!" _kata seorang dokter.

"_Terimakasih dokter!"_ senyum kembali terukir di bibir Ino, namun senyum menentramkan itu justru membuat sebagian besar fans menitikkan air mata.

Layar TV kembali berganti, kali ini menampilkan sosok Ino yang duduk bersadar di kepala ranjang beralaskan bantal.

"_Gaara-kun, apakah menurutmu temanku sudah cukup banyak?"_

"_Tentu saja, temanmu banyak sekali, dan fansmu melebihi apa yang kau bayangkan."_

"_Syukurlah…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, agar aku bisa dikenang saat takdir membawaku pergi."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ino dan ekspresi gadis itu mampu mendobrak pertahanan orang-orang yang melihatnya, air mata kembali mengalir saat mereka melihat ketegaran di mata idola mereka.

"_Saat ini, detik ini Ino-san sedang berjuang melawan mautnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu bersamaan dengan ditayangkannya video ini, gejala penyakit Ino-san kembali kambuh dan para dokter sedang berusaha untuk menolong jiwanya, mari kita doakan dia agar dia dapat kembali melewati masa kritisnya seperti sebelumnya! Ino-san perlu dukungan mental dari kita semua untuk kesembuhannya, berikan dorongan lewat doa agar dia bisa kembali ketengah kita!"_

Dan setelah kata-kata itu selesai,orang-orang pun mulai menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka dan memejamkan mata mereka untuk berdoa, mereka mendoakan Ino agar bisa melewati masa kritisnya, sedangkan di rumah sakit saat ini para dokter masih berusaha menolong Ino dengan segala macam tindakan medis yang mereka bisa.

**=The warmest rain=**

Sudah 2 hari Ino tak sadarkan diri sejak terakhir kali dia melewati masa kritisnya, namun Gaara masih setia mengunjungi Ino di ruang rawatnya, bahkan kini teman-teman sekelas Ino pun datang menjenguknya karena mereka baru tahu kalau Ino sakit parah sejak mereka melihat TV 2 hari yang lalu. Mereka membawa berbagai macam bingkisan dan bercerita dengan riangnya di depan Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri, mereka berusaha Nampak seceria mungkin agar saat Ino bangun nanti dia tak melihat mereka dalam keadaan menangis, agar Ino bisa kembali bangkit untuk segera sembuh dari penyakitnya, bahkan gadis yang dulu mencibir alasan Ino pensiun pun ikut datang untuk menyemangati gadis itu, kondisi Ino saat ini seolah menjadi tamparan keras baginya karena sudah meremehkan perjuangan keras gadis yang pernah dia pandang rendah itu.

Malam hari pukul 08.00 pm, Ino tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Saat itu Gaara yang berada di sampingnya langsung berdiri dan akan menekan tombol otomatis untuk memanggil dokter, namun Ino menahan lengan pemuda itu dan membuatnya terhenti.

"Gaara-kun…bolehkah…aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Ino dengan nada lemahnya yang sangat lirih.

Gaara tertegun saat mendengar nada suara Ino yang begitu lemah namun sarat akan permohonan, dan dia pun hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Aku ingin…bernyanyi lagi…" lirih Ino yang membuat Gaara tercekat.

"A..apa?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Aku ingin…bernyanyi lagi…Gaara-kun…aku ingin…bernyanyi di depan orang banyak…" kata Ino lagi.

"Kumohon…Gaara-kun…ini…yang terakhir…" Gaara menatap lekat-lekat kedua aquamarine Ino yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Gaara tidak siap untuk ini, namun dia tetap harus melewatinya karena dia sudah tahu hal ini akan segera terjadi.

Permohonan terakhir Ino sebelum dia pergi.

"Aku…" Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

"Akan mengusahakannya…" dan air mata itu pun tak mampu terbendung lagi ketika dia berusaha untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"Arigatou…Gaara-kun!"

Dan malam itu Gaara berusaha mengumpulkan orang-orang di rumah sakit itu, entah dokter, suster atau pegawai lainnya, bahkan para pasien yang dinilai masih mampu keluar kamar pun diundangnya untuk datang ke taman rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Dia bahkan memanggil Kakashi untuk membantunya menyiarkan kembali lagu terakhir yang akan dibawakan Ino malam itu.

Semua sudah berkumpul di taman rumah sakit, segala peralatan seadanya sudah disiapkan untuk Ino, bahkan kamera pun sudah siap untuk merekam penampilan terakhir Ino malam itu, semua layar TV pun kembali menyiarkan hal yang sama.

Kini Gaara tengah memapah Ino untuk berdiri, gadis itu pun sudah siap dengan gitar kesayangannya yang dulu menjadi teman pertamanya sejak pertama kali dia mencoba dunia musik.

"Apakah penampilanku sudah maksimal?" tanya Ino pada Gaara.

Gaara tahu betul kalau saat ini gadis itu terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus, namun hal itu tetap tak menyembunyikan kecantikan gadis di sampingnya karena make up tipis seadanya yang dipoleskan Shizune di wajah gadis itu.

"Um…kau cantik!" jawab Gaara.

"Terima kasih!" lirih Ino yang kini mulai melepaskan diri dari Gaara untuk maju ke depan para penontonnya.

Ino merasakan lengan Gaara mempertahankan Ino untuk tetap di dekatnya hingga gadis itu menoleh lemah ke arah Gaara untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Daijoubu…" lirih Ino sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Gaara dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Henki desu!" lanjutnya yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan tak rela.

"Ganbatte ne Ino!" lirih Gaara, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Gaara menyebut nama Ino selama mereka bersama, namun sayangnya Ino tak mampu mendengar ucapan Gaara itu karena dia sudah berdiri di depan mike dengan gitar di tangannya.

Suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar lembut mengalun dari jemari pucat Ino yang memainkan senar-senar gitarnya dengan harmonis, perhatian semua orang pun tertuju padanya ketika gadis itu mulai melantunkan bait pertamanya dengan begitu merdu walau pun kondisinya saat ini sangat lemah.

_Dear my friend._

_Can you see me from where you are?_

_I'll live in the present  
I have the words you gave me_

_I've always been walking alone,__  
__I take a look back and everyone is so far away.__  
__But even so, I kept on walking.__  
__That was my strenght. _

"_There isn't anything to be afraid of anymore"__  
__I tried whispering to myself._

Setitik air hujan mulai turun membasahi pipi Ino, namun orang-orang rupanya tak perduli dengan intensitas air hujan yang semakin deras, mereka tetap berdiri di tempat mereka untuk melihat Ino yang masih tetap bernyanyi meskipun hujan mengguyur.

Gaara sudah akan maju menghampiri Ino, namun tangan Kakashi menghadangnya sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu tetap di tempatnya.

"Ini adalah keinginan Ino-san, jangan mengganggunya sampai ini berakhir!" kata Kakashi yang mau tak mau dituruti Gaara.

_I'll walk  
I'll live in the present  
Even if I get hurt, I want to believe again and again  
In this hand, in these days  
Crying with you, laughing with you  
Has made me stronger  
I have the words you gave me_

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hujan terakhirnya, senyum lembut pun tersungging dari bibirnya yang membiru.

_People someday become all alone__  
__and live by only with their memories.__  
__So I could be able to kindly smile even to loneliness,_

_I kept on fighting. __  
__There was no way I'll show my tears._

_The happy things, the sad things  
I won't forget any of them  
Each and every one is lighting up my heart  
Yes, I'm not "alone"_

_I can't even say goodbye or thank you  
To you now  
But the season is definitely changing now  
Yes, I'll start now_

Semua orang terdiam melihat cara Ino melantunkan lagunya, begitu damai dan menentramkan namun entah kenapa justru membuat mereka menitikkan air mata.

_Thank you for everything you gave me_

_Thank you for your kidness_

_And thank you for always beside me_

_Thank you my friend, I'll always looking for you_

_Even if I were in the different skyes _

_Even if we're separated by the different world_

_I'll always love you_

Suara Ino terdengar semakin lemah di bait-bait terakhir lagunya, bahkan petikan gitarnya pun semakin sayup.

Gadis itu kembali membuka kedua matanya yang semula terpejam, berusaha menemukan focus untuk menatap orang-orang di depannya, namun penglihatannya terasa buram karena air hujan yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

_Can I ask you one last question?_

_Can you see me from where you are?_

_There are so many things I want to tell you._

_Dear my friend, please let this reach you._

BRAK!

Semua orang dikagetkan dengan jatuhnya gitar dalam genggaman Ino, diikuti dengan tubuh Ino yang kemudian limbung jatuh ke atas rumput yang basah. Gaara yang melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri Ino dan menopang tubuh gdis itu di lengannya.

"Ino, bertahanlah!" seru Gaara dengan suara parau sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Ino, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu.

Ino membuka kedua aquamarinenya perlahan, meskipun tak terlalu jelas namun dia yakin kalau orang yang tengah mendekapnya itu adalah Gaara. Senyum lemah pun tersungging di bibir Ino yang bergetar.

"Ne Gaara-kun…ano ame wa…atatakai ne?" lirih Ino yang terdengar sangat lemah, sementara tangan kurusnya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Gaara seolah sedang menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

Gaara hanya mampu terdiam menahan suara tangisnya, dan jawabannya pun hanya sebatas angukan yang dipaksakan, tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk meremas tangan Ino yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Senyum lemah kembali terukir di bibir Ino namun hanya sekilas karena detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun ikut merasakan sakit saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana idola mereka limbung setelah menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

Lagu itu bagaikan pengantar kepergian sang idola, bahkan langit pun ikut menangis mengiring kembalinya sang idola ke pangkuan sang pencipta.

"_Nee Gaara-kun, aku ingin menjawab beberap pertanyaanmu dulu, dengar baik-baik ya!"_

"_Aku ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, agar aku bisa dikenang saat takdir membawaku pergi."_

"_Aku suka hujan karena hujan bisa menghapus air mataku dan menyamarkannya dari pandangan orang lain."_

"_Aku ingin dekat denganmu karena aku…sudah lama menyukaimu!"_

Gaara menatap layar kameranya yang menampilkan sosoknya yang tengah tertidur bersandar di sisi ranjang Ino, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri hanya terlihat tangan kurus pucatnya yang tengah mengusap rambut merahnya dengan begitu lembut.

"_Atashi wa, aishiteru Gaara-kun!"_

Gaara jatuh berlutut di atas tumpukan salju yang menutupi sepanjang terotoar yang dia lewati, tak diperdulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh, dia hanya perduli dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ino...apakah kau di sana? Kenapa...bahkan salju ini terasa panas saat kau tak ada?" gumam Gaara sambil mendongak ke langit, menatap kosong ke arah warna kelabu di atas sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**After story **

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit yang kini menjadi tempatnya bekerja.

Gaara telah menjadi seorang dokter sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, kini dia berusia 25 tahun dan baru saja ditugaskan di salah satu Rumah Sakit swasta di Amerika. Kegiatannya yang padat sebagai dokter membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama ini, tentu dia masih mengingatnya hingga sekarang, namun perasaannya sudah tak sekalut dulu.

Pria itu sedikit memelankan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara petikan gitar yang sangat familiar di telingannya, jantungnya terasa berpacu dengan lebih cepat saat mendengar melody itu semakin mirip dengan apa yang dia dengar 7 tahun silam. Langkahnya kini berbelok ke arah taman rumah sakit di mana seumber suara itu berasal, setiap langkah kakinya selaras dengan degupan jantungnya yang tak karuan saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan sumber suara.

Gaara melihat sebuah gazebo di pinggir danau buatan kecil di taman rumah sakit, di sekitar danau itu ada beberapa ekor burung merpati yang tengah memakan butiran jagung yang tersebar di sekitar gazebo. Pria itu menatap sosok yang berdiri di gazebo itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tengah memainkan gitarnya menghadap ke arah danau. Gaara tak bisa menatap wajah wanita itu karena dia membelakangi Gaara, namun perasaan rindu segera menyergap pria itu saat kedua mata jedenya menangkap lebih jelas sosok wanita itu.

"_Dear my friend..."_

Gaara tersentak saat mendengar bait pertama lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita itu, wajahnya memucat dan keringat dinginpun mengalir dari pelipisnya, bahkan telapak tangannya sudah basah karena berkeringat.

_Can you see me from where you are?_

_I'll live in the present  
I have the words you gave me_

Bait selanjutnya yang terlantun membuat Gaara memantapkan kembali langkahnya mendekati sosok di depan sana. Burung-burung merpati yang terusik kini berterbangan tak beraturan untuk menghindari kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu pun mengentikan lantunan lagunya saat melihat burung-burung merpati di sekitarnya tak setenang tadi, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok pria berambut merah bata bertato kanji ai di dahinya, namun mengenakan seragam dokter. Pria itu terhenti dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan terkejut seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"Good morning sir!" sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman lembutnya, senyuman yang telah lama dirindukan Gaara.

"U…um…." Gumam Gaara yang masih setengah sadar, bahkan dia sampai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apakah anda dokter baru di sini? Sepertinya saya baru kali ini melihat anda." Tanya wanita itu masih dengan senyumnya.

Seekor burung merpati yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bawah kaki Gaara membuat pria itu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya sehingga dia pun kembali memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Iya, saya dokter baru di sini." Jawab Gaara yang tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

"Umh…soal lagu tadi...bagaimana anda bisa tahu…tentang lagu itu?" Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya masih ingin memastikan kalau wanita di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis hujannya dulu.

"Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu um…Mr. Gaara," kata wanita itu yang sebelumnya melirik name tag Gaara di dada pemuda itu.

"Saya tersadar dari koma sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, dan hal pertama yang saya ingat adalah lagu tadi." Kata wanita itu sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus menyibakkan sebagian rambutnya.

"Begitu?" gumam Gaara dengan sedikit nada berharap.

"Lalu…boleh saya tahu nama anda?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Wanita itu pun menoleh kea rah Gaara dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada dokter yang baru dia temui itu.

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino."

Sungguh hati Gaara bagaikan dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sana, secercah harapan baru muncul untuk memberikan rasa damai pada perasaannya yang telah lama beku.

Hujan yang hangat itu kembali Gaara rasakan ketika wanita yang mengaku bernama Ino itu kembali memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu kenangannya itu, langu terakhir seorang selebritis muda yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu.

**Omake**

Setelah Ino tak sadarkan diri di lagu terakhirnya, para dokter segera membawa Ino ke ruang rawat. Sedangkan Shizune mengatakan pada Gaara kalau dia tak perlu lagi datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Ino, karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

Tentu Gaara berpikir kalau kata 'berakhir' yang diucapkan Shizune itu adalah tanda kalau Ino sudah tiada. Gaara pun sangat terpukul mendengar hal itu, dan pada akhirnya dia kembali menjadi penyendiri bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Ino masih hidup dan saat itu langsung dibawa ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibilang pengobatan, kerena dokter hanya melakukan usaha penghapusan ingatan Ino dan menggantinya dengan ingatan lain, mereka menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Ino yang disebabkan oleh stress berat itu, ya itu dengan cara menghapus ingatan menyakitkan tentang kehidupannya yang dulu dan memberikannya ingatan baru yang lebih menenangkan batin dan otaknya.

Ino pun mulai menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai adik Shizune dan tinggal di Amerika.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

How is it?

Bagaimana dengan endingnya? Apakah cukup memuaskan?

Semoga tidak terlalu membosankan untuk dibaca mengingat panjangnya chapter ini

Saa minna, please give me your review^^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
